


We're young and we're reckless (and we'll take this way too far)

by Elisexyz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, SHIELD Academy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “So,” she begins, clicking her tongue. He raises his eyebrows questioningly and moves to take another sip of whatever he’s drinking. Jemma decides that a direct approach is her best bet. “Would you like to have sex with me?”





	We're young and we're reckless (and we'll take this way too far)

**Author's Note:**

> For a [Tumblr prompt](http://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/173330199484/hey-so-this-isnt-on-the-prompt-list-but-i-was) about Ward being Jemma's first time and/or the lead up to it. I don't really write smut, so this is what I came up with... it's probably not what that anon had in mind.  
>  ...And yes, that in the title is a Taylor Swift song, sue me.

As she enters the bar, Jemma spares a brief moment to regret not having a friend to bring along as a wing-man, if only to ease the uncomfortableness that she feels at the mere _thought_ of entering and just start propositioning to a stranger – to be fair, she could have brought Fitz along, but she doubts he would have been up for the task.

She takes a subtle breath as she looks around, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as she tries not to regret her fashion choice for the evening – she knows that she looks gorgeous in that dress: it shows her legs and enhances her hips, this shade of blue goes very well with her eyes and she’s also pretty sure that she did a nice job with her hair and make-up; still, it’s so _different_ from what she usually wears that it’s easy to feel self-conscious about it.

As a general rule, Operations and Science don’t mix. The academies have a well-known rivalry going on and there aren’t many spots that are known to be place of encounter for people from both sides who want to meet in the middle.

Still, Jemma chose to go into one of those places to find a suitable companion for her first sexual encounter, half because she isn’t overly fond of the idea of creating awkwardness with someone that she’ll have to see every day at the Academy and half because she’s always found Operations cadets to be particularly pleasurable to look at – who doesn’t, really?

She notices that she has caught some people’s attention upon entering, but unfortunately those men – and a couple of women, she notices with an hint of pride – either look like creeps or are traveling in pairs or groups. She’s not about to approach someone in front of an audience.

Perhaps she should have thought this trough a bit more. Or maybe she should have had more than a couple of shots before getting in, it could have given her more courage.

She’s evaluating the prospect of ordering a couple of drinks before trying her luck with a cute blond that winked at her she walked by, in spite of his friends standing around, when she spots a guy miraculously sitting on his own, nursing his drink and looking very uninterested in his surroundings.

The first thing she notices are his remarkable cheekbones, and _that_ is a really good starting point. He’s tall and clean shaven, his arms leave no doubt that he’s from Operations – and hell, if she’s doing it she’s doing it _right_ – and— well, he’s overall very attractive. And obviously bored, so this would be mutually beneficial.

She inhales sharply, speeding up her pace as she tries to convince herself that she’s determined and confident and absolutely _sure_ about what she’s doing.

She’s a prodigy who grew up with very few friends, constantly trying to fit into groups of people older than her and that considered her a _freak:_ she may be an awful liar but she has practice in displaying confidence as she approaches people she wants to have some kind of interaction with.

“Hi,” she says, displaying her brightest smile as she slides onto the chair next to his.

He raises his eyes and offers a polite smile in return, checking her out without being too subtle about it. Well, that’s a good sign.

“Hi,” he replies, playing with his half-full glass.

“So,” she begins, clicking her tongue. He raises his eyebrows questioningly and moves to take another sip of whatever he’s drinking. Jemma decides that a direct approach is her best bet. “Would you like to have sex with me?” she asks, bluntly, thinking back to all the articles she read on how sexually oriented men’s thoughts are. Really, she just needs to find someone who finds her somewhat attractive, it shouldn’t be too hard, right?

He almost chokes on his drink, turning sharply towards her with an hint of amusement on his face. “Sorry— who are you?” he asks, and the fact that he doesn’t look opposed to the idea is probably a good sign.

“Jemma Simmons,” she says, smiling. “From the science division.”

“Okay,” he chuckles, laying his glass on the counter before turning his torso towards her. “And exactly how drunk are you, Jemma Simmons?”

Oh. He thinks she’s drunk out of her mind. Should she take the fact that he’s checking as a sign that he’s a gentleman? “I’m mostly sober, actually,” she says, and since it’s the truth it comes out steady and natural. “Maybe I should ask how drunk _you_ are,” she adds then, eyeing his glass. There’s no way of knowing how many of those he had. “I wouldn’t want to take advantage.”

He actually laughs a little at that, and it lightens up his face very nicely, making him look less rough. “Close to sober,” he assures. “Do you always approach strangers and offer to have sex?”

“Actually, I don’t,” she shrugs. “I have yet to meet my soulmate,” she begins to explain, because with her inability to lie – to _anyone_ , let alone someone who is possibly being trained to spot that kind of thing, if he’s on the route to become a specialist – she can’t afford to do anything else. And hell, as much as it’s common practice – a common practice that’s frown upon by some bigots, but still –, she’s in a way trying to _use_ him, he has a right to know it. “I don’t want to be _completely_ inexperienced when he comes along.”

He makes a noise of agreement, still looking pretty amused by the whole thing. “And you’re sure he won’t mind?”

She bites her lip. “There are numerous studies that show that soulmate couples are more likely to have a lasting and fulfilling relationship if both parties had previous romantic and sexual experiences,” she points out. The thought of her relationship with the one person _meant_ for her blowing up because she couldn’t be bothered to experience the world outside of her labs was enough to make her decide to pull this stunt. “I do hope that he knows that.”

“Fair enough,” he comments. “I’m Grant Ward,” he adds, extending his hand for her to shake. She notices his mark, bright black on his right forearm. _Happy to comply_ , are the first words that his soulmate will ever speak to him.

“That— sounds a bit creepy,” she can’t help noticing.

He snorts. “Maybe it’s playful. Or sarcastic,” he shrugs. “Or maybe I’m simply her boss or something.” It’s obvious that he’s given more than a bit of thought to this – Jemma herself has spent quite a lot of time trying to guess the circumstances that would lead a stranger to tell her: “You’re still here.” –, and she wonders where he stands when it comes to the debate on fidelity to soulmates that have yet to come into your life.

“If you are not okay with this—” she begins, gesturing briefly between them. “I can leave you alone, of course.” She’s really hoping he _will_ be okay with it, because Grant is, frankly, offensively attractive, and he doesn’t seem bad personality-wise either.

“Nah, I agree with you,” he says, literally waving off her concerns with a brief gesture. “Experience is important.”

She can’t help the smile that twists her lips, but she doesn’t regret it when he smiles right back.

“But—” he adds, gesturing to catch the bartender’s attention. “I am enjoying our little chat. So why don’t you let me buy you a drink before we take this one step further?”

“Sure,” she says, sitting straighter and reflexively trying to fix her dress. “Why not?”


End file.
